verkeerfandomcom-20200214-history
MoRo - Verkeersmonitoring Rotterdam
Met het project Monitoring Rotterdam (MoRo) richt de gemeente Rotterdam zich op het structureel inwinnen van verkeersgegevens. Het project is in april 2004 van start gegaan en fase 1 van het project is begin 2007 afgerond. In deze eerste fase is het inwinsysteem ontworpen. Hiertoe werd bepaald welke informatie gewenst is, welke indicatoren hiervoor nodig zijn en welke systemen in staat zijn om deze gegevens te verzamelen. Tevens werden de verschillende systemen beoordeeld en vergeleken. De belangrijkste keuze die in fase 1 moest worden gemaakt, was de keuze tussen een systeem voor kentekenherkenning en/of een netwerksysteem waarbij gebruik wordt gemaakt van de gegevens afkomstig uit een verkeersregelinstallaties. Omdat de kwaliteit van een kentekenherkenningsysteem dat reistijden kan meten groter is dan een netwerksysteem dat reistijden berekend, is er gekozen voor de realisatie van een kentekenherkenningsysteem. De planning is dat alle benodigde systemen in het derde kwartaal van 2008 volledig operationeel zijn. Inleiding Het is de wens van elke grote stad: adequaat en efficiënt dynamisch verkeersmanagement om het verkeer in en om de stad vlot te laten doorstromen. Behalve verkeerskundige maatregelen zijn daarvoor up to date verkeersgegevens nodig. Met het project Monitoring Rotterdam (MoRo) richt de stad Rotterdam zich op het structureel inwinnen van deze gegevens. Het project startte in april 2004 en inmiddels is de eerste fase - het ontwerp van het inwinsysteem - (bijna) afgerond. In januari 2007 heeft de aanbesteding van het verlangde inwinsysteem plaats gevonden en in de verdere loop van 2007 en 2008 komt het systeem in de lucht. Ten tijde van het schrijven van dit artikel was de opdracht nog niet gegund. Deze gunning stond gepland voor eind februari. Dit artikel besteedt vooral aandacht aan het ontwerp van het inwinproces. Hierbij komen onder andere het vaststellen van relevante indicatoren, het inventariseren en vergelijken van systemen en het inwinplan aan bod. Doel van het project Om het verkeer in en om de stad beter te laten doorstromen, wil de gemeente Rotterdam aan de hand van de actuele situatie op de weg kunnen bepalen welke (verkeers)maatregelen zij moet inzetten. Hiervoor zijn op structurele basis, actuele en gedetailleerde gegevens over het totale verkeersbeeld nodig. De gemeente Rotterdam doet wel al het een en ander aan inwinning van gegevens, maar deze gegevensverzameling heeft vaak betrekking op één specifieke toepassing of een bepaalde locatie. Deze specifieke en lokale gegevensinwinning is qua uitrol en aantal detectiepunten te mager om te kunnen voorzien in de inwinning van verkeersgegevens op netwerkniveau. MoRo moet resulteren in een structurele inwinning van verkeersgegevens waarmee het wel mogelijk is om het verkeer op netwerkniveau te monitoren. Verschillende fasen Het MoRo-project bestaat uit drie fasen. De eerste fase gaat over het ontwerpen van een inwinsysteem en een nieuwe structuur voor het Verkeersmanagementsysteem Rotterdam (VMR). Het eindresultaat van de eerste fase is een functioneel programma van eisen. In de tweede en derde fase worden respectievelijk de inwinning en het nieuwe VMR gerealiseerd. De eerste fase (2004-2007) is opgedeeld in vijf deelprojecten: # Inventarisatie van de vraagbehoefte naar (verkeers)informatie. # Inventarisatie van de aanbodzijde (systemen en diensten). ## Systemen en gegevens bij de dS+V. ## Systemen en diensten in de markt. # Inventarisatie en analyse van de risico´s en het opstellen van een 'Inwinplan'. # Definitiefase. # Nieuw Verkeersmanagementsysteem Rotterdam. Inwinning van gegevens Fase 1 van het MoRo-project richtte zich op het ontwerp van het inwinsysteem. In eerste instantie werd een lijst opgesteld van verkeersgegevens - de indicatoren - die gemeten moeten worden. Vervolgens werd onderzocht welke systemen en diensten op de markt beschikbaar zijn die deze indicatoren kunnen inwinnen. Daarna zijn deze systemen en diensten beoordeeld. Mede op basis van deze informatie is de afweging gemaakt voor het pakket aan systemen en/of diensten waarmee de gewenste informatie kan worden ingewonnen. Vaststelling van relevante indicatoren Een inventarisatie naar de informatiebehoefte onder medewerkers van de Dienst Stedenbouw en Volkshuisvesting (dS+V) resulteerde in een lijst met indicatoren waarvan het wenselijk werd geacht dat die gemeten zouden worden. Hierbij werd niet alleen gekeken naar indicatoren die relevant zijn voor dynamisch verkeersmanagement maar ook naar indicatoren die relevant zijn voor andere toepassingen voor verkeersmonitoring. Door middel van een multi-criteria analyse zijn de indicatoren geprioriteerd waarna er een selectie is gemaakt van de meest relevante indicatoren. De relevante indicatoren zijn te verdelen in twee groepen te weten: * indicatoren die automatisch ingewonnen kunnen worden met behulp van nieuwe inwinsystemen zoals die op de markt te koop zijn; * indicatoren die reeds worden ingewonnen of verkrijgbaar zijn bij derden. Indicatoren die met behulp van nieuwe meetsystemen kunnen worden verkregen, zijn: * reistijd (van keuzepunt tot keuzepunt), ook ter bepaling van trajectsnelheden; * filesituatie (aanwezigheid, lengte, duur); * ongeplande capaciteitsbeperkingen (ongevallen/incidenten); * intensiteit algemeen (doorsneden); * intensiteit geclassificeerd (doorsneden), ook aangeduid als "verkeerssamenstelling" * snelheid (puntmetingen); * brugopeningen. Deze volgorde is in aflopende relevantie, met uitzondering van de indicator brugopeningen. Deze indicator is zeer relevant, maar is als laatste indicator in de lijst opgenomen omdat ze iets zegt over de infrastructuur en niet over de verkeersstromen. De indicator 'ongevallen/incidenten' (ongeplande capaciteitsbeperkingen) is uiteindelijk afgevallen, omdat er voor deze indicator geen (eenvoudig) meetsysteem op de markt is. De gemeente Rotterdam is niet voornemens om specifiek voor deze indicator (op grote schaal) meetsystemen te realiseren. In de beoordeling van de meetsystemen is wel meegenomen of en in welke mate de overgebleven meetsystemen in staat zijn om óók ongevallen/incidenten te detecteren. Indicatoren die uit de eigen organisatie of via derden kunnen worden verkregen, zijn: ' * geplande capaciteitsbeperkingen (door werkzaamheden of evenementen); * reistijd openbaar vervoer; * bezetting en status van parkeergarages; * bezetting en status van P+R terreinen; * meet- en telgegevens uit VRI's (groentijden, intensiteiten); * werking VRI's en detectie. Inventarisatie van systemen en diensten Nadat de relevante indicatoren waren benoemd, is onderzocht welke systemen en diensten op de markt beschikbaar zijn. Er is een korte inventarisatie gemaakt van leveranciers van meetsystemen en vervolgens zijn deze leveranciers aangeschreven met het verzoek om informatie over de meetsystemen en diensten die zij kunnen leveren. Ook is informatie opgevraagd bij diverse wegbeheerders die dergelijke systemen in gebruik hebben. De verkregen informatie gaf inzicht in de verschillende beschikbare systemen voor de volgende typen meetmethoden: * lusdetectie * radardetectie * infrarooddetectie * camera (virtuele lussen) * kentekenherkenning * netwerkbenadering * overige systemen Op basis van kenmerken en eigenschappen zijn de meetsystemen in te delen in een aantal groepen: *'Lokale detectiesystemen Hieronder vallen in principe alle systemen die lokaal gegevens verzamelen, in dit geval inductielussen, radar, infrarood en camera. *'Kentekenherkenning systemen' Een voertuig kan op zowel het begin- als het eindpunt worden herkend. Het tijdsverschil tussen de herkenning op beide punten is de reistijd van het voertuig. Herkenning van een voertuig gebeurt meestal aan de hand van een kenteken. *'Netwerksystemen' Een netwerksysteem kan op basis van ruwe gegevens uit verkeerslichten en lokale detectiesystemen andere gegevens inschatten. Hierbij wordt gebruik gemaakt van een simulatiemodel. *'Universele wegkantsystemen' De universele wegkantsystemen zijn slechts doorgeefluiken. Een dergelijk systeem kan de signalen van brugopeningen ontvangen en direct doorgeven aan een centrale. In onderstaand overzicht is aangegeven welke systemen voor de verschillende indicatoren kunnen worden gebruikt. In de tabel is onderscheid gemaakt naar de wijze waarop het meetsysteem de indicator kan leveren. Vergelijking van potentiële meetsystemen In het derde deelproject is een multicriteria-analyse uitgevoerd en zijn de verschillende systemen voor structurele inwinning van de benodigde verkeersgegevens met elkaar vergeleken. Tevens is er een concept inwinplan opgesteld. Beoordelingscriteria In de multicriteria-analyse is elk meetsysteem beoordeeld op een groot aantal criteria. Hierbij is onderscheid gemaakt tussen hoofdcriteria en subcriteria. De volgende criteria zijn hierbij gebruikt: *'Nauwkeurigheid' Met het hoofdcriterium nauwkeurigheid wordt het verschil aangeduid tussen de werkelijke waarde en de waarde volgens het systeem (de meetgegevens). De totaalscore van het hoofdcriterium nauwkeurigheid is een gewogen gemiddelde van de twee subcriteria 'Nauwkeurigheid in normale omstandigheden' (75%) en 'Effect van extreme weersomstandigheden' (25%). *'Beschikbaarheid' Met het hoofdcriterium beschikbaarheid is beoordeeld in welke mate een systeem (tijdelijk) geen metingen kan verrichten door een (ver)storing. De totaalscore van het hoofdcriterium beschikbaarheid is een gewogen gemiddelde van de volgende drie subcriteria: :* beschikbaarheidspercentage van het systeem (normaal gebruik) (61%) :* niet-beschikbaarheid tijdens regulier onderhoud (28%) :* niet-beschikbaarheid wegens wegonderhoud (11%) *'Actualiteit' Het hoofdcriterium actualiteit geeft weer hoeveel tijd er verstrijkt tussen het meten en het centraal beschikbaar komen van de data. *'Datacommunicatie' Het hoofdcriterium datacommunicatie bestaat uit de subcriteria 'Communicatiemogelijkheden' (75%) en 'Hoeveelheid datacommunicatie (per dag)' (25%). Voor het subcriterium communicatiemogelijkheden is gekeken naar de aansluitmogelijkheden van de systemen. Meer specifiek naar het aantal en het type van mogelijke communicatiemiddelen die door de systemen kunnen worden gebruikt, zoals vaste lijn, GSM, GPRS. De hoeveelheid datacommunicatie is berekend aan de hand van de frequentie en de hoeveelheid data die per keer wordt verzonden (zoals opgegeven door de leveranciers). *'Flexibiliteit' Onder flexibiliteit wordt verstaan of een systeem eenvoudig kan worden aangepast of gewijzigd. Het subcriteria 'verplaatsen of wijziging indeling meetlocatie' (75%) bekijkt of er kostenbesparingen mogelijk zijn bij het verplaatsen van een meetlocatie of bij het wijzigen van de indeling van meetlocatie, bijvoorbeeld door hergebruik van de apparatuur. Er is voor elk systeem een inschatting gemaakt van de mogelijke kostenbesparing: laag, gemiddeld of hoog. Bij het subcriteria 'extra toepassingen' (25%) wordt een inschatting gemaakt van de mogelijkheden van het systeem om het systeem - naast de huidige indicatoren voor Monitoring Rotterdam - ook nog voor andere toepassingen te kunnen gebruiken. De (extra) mogelijkheid om ongevallen/incidenten te detecteren is extra zwaar meegewogen. Deze indicator was in deelproject 1 al als gewenst aangemerkt. *'Kosten' De totale kosten van een inwinsysteem worden bepaald door de investeringskosten en de kosten voor het gebruik (jaarlijkse kosten). De investeringskosten bestaan grofweg uit de kosten van de lokale detectiesystemen, de communicatiemiddelen en de centrale verwerking (apparatuur en software). Bij het bepalen van een schatting van de investeringskosten zijn de volgende aspecten gebruikt: :* levensduur detectoren: verwachte technische levensduur volgens de leveranciers; :* investeringskosten per meetlocatie: eenmalige (aanschaf) kosten volgens de leveranciers; :* investeringskosten centrale verwerking: de verwachte/ingeschatte eenmalige (aanschaf) kosten centrale verwerking per indicator; :* indicatorspecifieke investeringskosten centraal: ingeschatte extra eenmalige kosten om in de centrale verwerking een extra algoritme te implementeren. Dit om een specifieke indicator, die niet standaard beschikbaar is, te berekenen; :* aantal meetlocaties: per indicator het gewenst aantal meetlocaties. Een ander belangrijk deel van de investeringskosten zijn de kosten van de installatiewerkzaamheden. Deze kosten zijn echter niet zomaar in te schatten en zijn daarom niet meegenomen. De jaarlijkse kosten bestaan grofweg uit onderhoudskosten, communicatiekosten en interne beheerskosten dS+V. Met name voor de communicatiekosten is ook het aantal locaties van belang. Vandaar dat de jaarlijkse gebruikskosten worden ingeschat op basis van de volgende vier aspecten: :* onderhoud: verwachte beheer- en onderhoudskosten per meetlocatie en/of centraal systeem (volgens informatie van de leveranciers); :* communicatie: verwachte communicatiekosten per meetlocatie (volgens informatie van de leveranciers); :* aantal meetlocaties: per indicator het gewenst aantal meetlocaties uit het inwinplan; :*interne beheerskosten: inschatting kosten van functioneel beheer per indicator voor alle meetlocaties uit het inwinplan. *'Overige criteria' Naast de vermelde hoofd- en subcriteria zijn nog twee subcriteria meegenomen: referenties en evaluaties (50%) en realisatie (50%). Samen vormen deze twee het hoofdcriterium 'Overig'. Het aantal opgegeven referenties en evaluaties zegt iets over de betrouwbaarheid van het systeem. Onder realisatie vallen aspecten die van belang zijn in relatie tot het "aanbrengen" van het systeem en de impact op de omgeving (uitstraling, overlast tijdens realisatie en onderhoud). Naast de criteria waarop elk systeem een score kan halen, zijn er ook minimale eisen opgesteld. De inwinsystemen moeten aan deze eisen voldoen, willen ze als relevant worden beschouwd voor de inwinning van de indicator(en). De eisen hebben betrekking op de meest relevante aspecten bij het inwinnen van de indicatoren, namelijk de nauwkeurigheid, de beschikbaarheid en de actualiteit van de gegevens. De eisen zijn als volgt geformuleerd: * nauwkeurigheid intensiteit en snelheid: gemiddelde afwijking maximaal 5% * nauwkeurigheid reistijd: gemiddelde afwijking maximaal 15% * beschikbaarheid van het gehele systeem: minimaal 95% van de tijd * meetperiode (actualiteit): maximaal 3 minuten Beoordeling van de meetsystemen Elk type systeem kan bepaalde verkeersgegevens meten, maar niet alle systemen kunnen dat even nauwkeurig. Onderstaande tabel maakt duidelijk hoe goed een systeem in staat is om de desbetreffende gegevens te meten. Hoe lager het getal, hoe beter het systeem hiertoe in staat is. Een lege cel betekent dat het systeem die informatie niet kan inwinnen binnen de gestelde eisen. Uit de tabel komt naar voren dat geen enkel meetsysteem geschikt is om alle gegevens in te winnen. Enkele specifiekere conclusies uit de beoordeling van de meetsystemen zijn: * lokale detectiesystemen als radar, lussen en infrarood ontlopen elkaar niet veel en scoren goed op de indicatoren waarvoor ze kunnen worden gebruikt; * de camera's met virtuele lussen scoren slechter dan de camera's voor kentekenherkenning; * de camera's voor kentekenherkenning scoren goed op de indicatoren filesituatie en snelheid, maar iets minder goed voor de indicatoren intensiteit en verkeerssamenstelling; * de twee varianten (camera's boven één rijstrook of boven alle rijstroken) voor kentekenherkenning scoren over de hele linie voor reistijd ongeveer hetzelfde. De kwaliteit blijft echter wel punt van discussie. De gemiddelde reistijd kan beter worden bepaald als kentekens op alle rijstroken worden geregistreerd. Dit neemt echter niet weg dat ook het meten van de reistijd op één rijstrook al veel informatie oplevert. :De systemen zijn voor overige relevante indicatoren minder geschikt. Kentekenherkenning op alle rijstroken kan ook worden gebruikt voor de indicator verkeerssamenstelling, maar scoort hierop minder goed. * de scores voor de netwerksystemen ontlopen elkaar niet veel en ze scoren over de hele linie redelijk; * het volgen van mobiele telefoons in een netwerk voldoet niet aan de gestelde eisen binnen Monitoring Rotterdam voor wat betreft beschikbaarheid en actualiteit voor de te leveren indicatoren. Combinatie van systemen Geen van de systemen is geschikt om alle gegevens in te winnen. Dat betekent dat er meer soorten meetsystemen moeten worden aangeschaft om alle informatiebehoeftes te kunnen vervullen. De verschillende systemen kunnen worden gecombineerd tot "pakketten". Het uitgangspunt is dat met een pakket alle indicatoren kunnen worden geleverd. Reistijd is de meest relevante indicator en er zijn slechts twee systemen voldoende geschikt gebleken om reistijden te meten: kentekenherkenning en netwerksystemen. Voor de indicatoren snelheid en verkeerssamenstelling zijn de lokale detectiesystemen (lussen, radar en infrarood) het meest geschikt. Deze kunnen ook de overige indicatoren leveren (file en intensiteit). Er zijn daarmee drie combinaties (pakketten) van systemen denkbaar om alle indicatoren te leveren: A kentekenherkenning aangevuld met lokale detectiesystemen Een kentekenherkenningssysteem is alleen geschikt voor het meten van reistijden. Hoewel het systeem ook een indicatie van de intensiteiten en verkeerssamenstelling kan geven, voldoet het niet aan de eisen. Voor de andere indicatoren dienen aanvullende (lokale) detectiesystemen te worden gebruikt. B netwerksysteem aangevuld met lokale detectiesystemen Een netwerksysteem gebruikt met name gegevens uit verkeerslichten om uit te rekenen wat de reistijden zijn. Ook voor een netwerksysteem geldt dat er aanvullende lokale detectiesystemen nodig zijn, aangezien een netwerksysteem niet in staat is puntsnelheden en verkeerssamenstelling te meten. C kentekenherkenning én netwerksysteem aangevuld met lokale detectiesystemen Een combinatie van een kentekenherkenningssysteem en netwerksysteem is met name geschikt voor reistijden en dan ook weer aangevuld met lokale detectiesystemen voor de overige indicatoren. Samen vormen deze een sterke en robuuste combinatie voor het inwinnen van verkeersgegevens. Aanvankelijk had pakket C de voorkeur. Er is echter toch gekozen voor pakket A (Kentekenherkenning in combinatie met lokale detectie). Het achterliggend idee bij pakket C was dat de combinatie van reistijdmeting en het berekenen van reistijden op basis van VRI-gegevens voor een robuuster systeem zou zorgen. Er zouden op minder locaties reistijdmeetsystemen hoeven te worden ingericht. Echter, de inschatting was dat te weinig leveranciers de combinatie van een reistijdmeetsysteem met een netwerkmodel tot een aanbieding konden ombouwen. Door de vraagdefinitie in het bestek zou het aantal geschikte leveranciers al meteen sterk worden beperkt, wat ongewenst is. De kwaliteit van een kentekenherkenningsysteem (of een andere vorm van voertuigherkenning) staat ver boven die van een netwerksysteem dat reistijden berekent, terwijl de kosten niet al te ver van elkaar vandaan liggen. Vandaar dat toch is gekozen voor een reistijdmeetsysteem. Het inwinplan Parallel aan deelproject 3 is het inwinplan opgesteld. Hierin wordt een voorstel gedaan voor de locaties waar de verschillende indicatoren moeten worden ingewonnen. Dit inwinplan is opgesteld vanuit de inventarisatie van de vraagbehoefte naar (verkeers)informatie (deelproject 1). Deze informatiebehoefte was redelijk algemeen uitgevoerd en de vertaling naar een netwerk was dan ook een worsteling. Dit heeft dan ook geresulteerd in een concept inwinplan. Dit concept inwinplan is bij de vertaling naar een bestek nog in detail is beschouwd. Omdat de eisen en wensen niet altijd in verhouding stonden tot het doel van de informatie, zijn de eisen en wensen die bij de informatiebehoefte zijn geinventariseerd aan een review onderworpen. Aantal meetlocaties Er is een schatting gemaakt van het aantal benodigde meetlocaties op de bundels en de hoofdwegen in Rotterdam. Deze schatting is gebaseerd op de informatiebehoefte zoals geïnventariseerd in deelproject 1 van Monitoring Rotterdam. Een locatie betreft één richting met één of meerdere rijstroken. Het geschatte aantal meetlocaties per indicator is hieronder weergegeven. Combineren van indicatoren op één locatie Voor het realiseren van het inwinplan kunnen verschillende indicatoren, die op dezelfde locatie zijn geprojecteerd, worden gecombineerd. Het totaal aantal meetlocaties zal dan ook (veel) kleiner zijn dan het totaal van de afzonderlijke indicatoren. In onderstaande tabellen is aangegeven welke indicatoren vaak zijn te combineren omdat ze op dezelfde locatie zijn geprojecteerd. Ook hier is onderscheid gemaakt naar het basis inwinplan en het uitgebreide inwinplan. Aanbesteding en vervolgtraject Er is voldoende inzicht in de voor- en nadelen van de verschillende meetsystemen, om tot aanschaf over te gaan. Hiertoe is een bestek opgesteld op basis waarvan marktpartijen een aanbieding konden uitbrengen. Aanbesteding Het centrale uitgangspunt bij het ontwerp van het bestek was het idee dat marktpartijen voldoende ruimte moesten krijgen. De hoofdlijn van het bestek komt in het kort neer op het volgende: # Het bestek is zoveel mogelijk uit functionele eisen opgebouwd en zo weinig mogelijk uit technische eisen. # Indeling in percelen is enerzijds om relaties te waarborgen en anderzijds om zo veel mogelijk partijen de mogelijkheid te geven een aanbieding te doen. Als alles in één levering zou zijn gedefinieerd dan zouden er maar weinig partijen een aanbieding kunnen doen. # Het bestek behelst niet alleen de initiële levering van de systemen, maar ook de exploitatie daarvan gedurende 7 jaar. Onder exploitatie wordt verstaan het in stand houden van de gegevensstromen. De leverancier wordt afgerekend op de beschikbaarheid en kwaliteit van de gegevens. Zij moeten zelf dus problemen in de levering van gegevens signaleren en daarop actie ondernemen. Als de leverancier in gebreke blijft, wordt hij gekort op de maandelijkse inkomsten voor de levering van gegevens. # De leverancier is eveneens verantwoordelijk voor het eventueel bewerken van de ruwe gegevens naar informatie. Ook de communicatie is in hun beheer. # Alle systemen die op straat of op kantoor van de gemeente moeten worden geïnstalleerd komen in eigendom van de gemeente Rotterdam. Dit geldt ook voor de gegevens uit die systemen. # De te gebruiken methode voor bepalen van reistijden staat vast: dat moet een reistijd meetsysteem zijn (bijvoorbeeld op basis van voertuig of kentekenherkenning). De te gebruiken techniek voor het meten van de andere gegevens (Intensiteit, snelheid en file) niet. Daarvoor zijn dus alleen de functionele eisen aan de gegevens gespecificeerd. # De technische eisen die zijn gesteld betreffen met name de uitvoeringsvormen en installatie. Zo mag er per meetlocatie maar één kast worden geïnstalleerd en moet onderzocht worden of (indien van toepassing) gebruik gemaakt kan worden van bestaande mantelbuizen alvorens nieuwe aan te leggen. # De percelen 1 en 2 omvatten de gegevens meetsystemen die ook een centrale database omvatten. Het derde perceel omvat een andere database en een applicatie die zorgdraagt voor het beschikbaar stellen van informatie uit die database aan personen en zorgt voor representatie van de gegevens. De koppeling tussen de databases is verantwoording van leverancier perceel 3. # Er is een vierde perceel opgesteld met de combinatie van percelen 1 en 2. Om daarvoor in aanmerking te komen moet de score op een aantal onderdelen wel hoger zijn dan de gemiddelde beste scores van percelen 1 en 2. Dit om te voorkomen dat perceel 4 wordt "opgekocht" zonder dat er iets goeds wordt geleverd). Vervolgtraject De aanbesteding vond plaats op 10 januari 2007. In de maanden januari en februari worden de aanbiedingen beoordeeld. Vervolgens gaat het voornemen tot gunning uit (medio februari). Indien er geen bezwaren worden gemaakt kan de gunning eind februari plaatsvinden. Ten tijde van het schrijven van dit artikel was de opdracht nog niet gegund. De leveringstermijn bedraagt 12 maanden voor de eerste 85 procent en 18 maanden voor de volle 100 procent. Dit betekent dat het gehele systeem in het derde kwartaal van 2008 volledig dient te werken. Verwerking en gebruik Pas als de gegevens in een centraal systeem worden verzameld, kunnen ze worden gebruikt voor (nog te realiseren) maatregelen in het kader van dynamisch verkeersmanagement. Het belangrijkste probleem bij het verzamelen van verkeersgegevens in een centraal systeem, is dat de gegevens niet zomaar naast elkaar kunnen worden gelegd. Sommige gegevens betreffen een bepaalde locatie (zoals de snelheid), andere betreffen een gehele route (zoals de reistijd). En sommige gegevens worden elke minuut opnieuw gemeten, terwijl andere gegevens slechts eenmaal per uur worden verzameld. De oplossing hiervoor bestaat uit twee 'onderdelen'. Enerzijds is er behoefte aan een set afspraken over de wijze waarop gegevens worden geregistreerd en opgeslagen en anderzijds is er behoefte aan een centraal systeem dat (volgens de afspraken) alle gegevens kan verzamelen en weer beschikbaar kan stellen aan de personen en systemen die de gegevens nodig hebben. Het Nationaal Datawarehouse is een dergelijk centraal systeem dat op basis van een set afspreken over data uitwisseling en locatiebepaling, gegevens verstrekt. In het bestek is dan ook duidelijk opgenomen dat het wenselijk is dat de gegevens ter beschikking worden gesteld aan dit Nationaal Datawarehouse. Daarnaast heeft de gemeente Rotterdam de intentie om alsnog over te gaan tot de aanschaf van een zogenoemde "DVM Gegevenslaag" waardoor processen beter zijn te stroomlijnen en verkeerskundige applicaties ook alleen verkeerskundige functies hoeven te vervullen. Ook een koppeling tussen diverse bronnen en parallelle centrales wordt beter mogelijk. Dit systeem wordt aangeschaft als er meer ervaringen zijn met het inwinnen van gegevens en als er nadere afspraken zijn gemaakt over interfacing en protocollen. Bronnen dS+V (2005); Deelproject 2b: inventarisatie van de aanbodzijde (systemen en diensten in de markt) dS+V (2006); Deelproject 3: Vergelijking potentiële meetsystemen dS+V (2006); (concept) inwinplan dS+V (2006); Project samenvatting Het volledige bestek is hier te vinden. Openstaande vragen Voorlopig geen specifieke openstaande vragen. Category: Handboek Regionale Verkeersmonitoring Category: Referentieprojecten Category: Cases Nederland Category: HRVM gebruiksklaar